


Ácido y Dulce.

by Dannnasparkle



Series: Entre búhos y serpientes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokushou, Bottom Bokuto, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Let Daishou and Bokuto be Together 2k19, Let me Introduce you my OTP, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Rare Pairings, Stop Sleeping in Suguboku You Cowards, Suguboku, Suguboku/Bokushou Exists, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannnasparkle/pseuds/Dannnasparkle
Summary: Porque Bokuto es como el dulce, y Suguru es como el ácido.





	Ácido y Dulce.

Kōtarō es como el dulce, esa sensación que se queda en la lengua por mucho tiempo, que te regala energía y te transmite felicidad como una droga extraña, un dulce que quieres comer rápidamente y luego pedir más y más, y por mucho que lo pruebes nunca terminas de satisfacerte.

Y mientras ambos se besan en la habitación aquel peliverde no puede evitar compararlo así, porque es solo la verdad. Es la verdad cuando lo mira sonreír, cuando su risa se escucha fuerte y clara, cuando se queda dormido a su lado con la boca entreabierta o cuando lo primero que ven sus ojos al despertar son aquellos orbes dorados como envolturas de caramelos, saludándolo con besos por todo el rostro. Cuando escucha su canto alegre mientras se ducha, aunque en su ingenuidad Kōtarō piense que nadie le presta atención. Cuando sus mejillas se ruborizan de vergüenza y cuando se acurruca en un rincón del sofá envuelto en una manta de búhos, sosteniendo una taza con té de hierbabuena mientras mira la televisión.

Suguru lo sabe, lo sabe perfectamente mientras sus dientes se entierran en la piel ajena, sabe que Bokuto es como su dulce favorito y quiere tomarlo todo, quiere saborearlo en cada rincón y deleitarse con el azúcar de su piel, quiere sentir que su glucosa se eleva hasta el cielo y permanecer borracho en la nebulosa de leche tibia a la que Kōtarō lo transporta cada que lo toca con sus suaves dedos de bombón.

Y cuando se abre paso en él y Bokuto lo llama entre suspiros que se derriten entre sus yemas como una tablilla de chocolate es como si el tiempo se detuviera, queriendo beber aquel cacao de su voz por completo y alargando el tortuoso momento en que su cuerpo es lanzado sin piedad en aceite hirviendo y su vientre burbujea igual que masa para buñuelos, pero a Daishō le encanta, y le encanta tanto que en vez de escapar del calor abrasador se hunde más en aquel aceite una y otra vez, dejándose caramelizar por la esencia de su acompañante y asfixiándose en toda su miel.

_Porque Bokuto Kōtarō lo vale, y Suguru lo sabe._

Y no le interesa que sus dientes se caigan uno por uno llenos de caries ni le importa tener que inyectarse insulina día a día si a cambio puede decir con la frente en alto que Bokuto es suyo, aunque sea por un rato que él promete extender con sus dedos por la eternidad.

Y Kōtarō es tan dulce que no le importa entregar cada milímetro de su ser de algodón, no le importa ser consumido una y mil veces, dispuesto a regalarle cada pedazo confitado de su alma a aquel peliverde de sonrisa torcida.

Porque Bokuto también sabe que Suguru es adicto al dulce tanto como el mismo Kōtarō es devoto al ácido, porque Daishō es más como el ácido, como un caramelo ácido que debes comer despacio para que no te dañe la boca, una sensación que quema por dentro pero es al mismo tiempo horriblemente adictiva. 

Y el menor no puede más que comprobarlo cada vez que sus labios se encuentran con los contrarios y siente como le quema, cuando la lengua de Daishō ingresa en su boca sin permiso y todo dentro de él explota poco a poco como fuegos artificiales, haciéndole cosquillas y revolviendo todo en su estómago.

Lo sabe cuando escucha al mayor maldecir a medio planeta como si nadie tuviera derecho a pisar el mismo pasto que él. Lo sabe cuando mira como Suguru lame insistentemente sus labios sin razón o como mantiene su lengua afuera mientras se concentra leyendo un libro o mirando un partido por TV. Cuando antes de dormir sale al patio trasero a fumar un par de cigarrillos mentolados porque si no tiene pesadillas, cuando aprovecha cada oportunidad para sacar de quicio a Kurō, terminando cada maldad con una sonrisa por demás socarrona, como si encontraba cierto placer en molestar al mejor amigo del chico búho. Cuando mantiene aquel semblante serio todo el tiempo como si temiera mostrar debilidad, o cuando se recuesta en su cama con los audífonos puestos y la música hasta arriba, queriendo desaparecer del mundo por un rato hasta que sus tripas ruegan por un bocadillo. 

Bokuto lo sabe, lo sabe perfectamente y le encanta, pero es medio masoquista y no entiende que si come mucho ácido en poco tiempo puede desintegrarse.

No lo quiere entender y nunca lo hará, no con el tacto de Suguru en su cuerpo derritiéndole la piel y sus dientes inyectándole un poco más de su veneno ardiente a cada mordida que deja en su cuello. No con sus largos dedos tocándole en el punto justo para hacerlo delirar ni con cada palabra mimosa clavándose silenciosamente en su cerebro, y Bokuto tiene que considerarse afortunado porque las palabras que Daishō tiene exclusivamente para él carezcan de la acidez necesaria para incinerarle el corazón de un solo golpe. Y así lo prefiere, prefiere disfrutar del peliverde centímetro a centímetro, prefiere ahogarse poco a poco en todo aquel ácido hasta que se consuma en una placentera agonía.

_Porque Daishō Suguru lo vale. Y Bokuto lo sabe._

Y no le molestaría para nada que el ácido le carcoma las venas y le arrebate los pulmones si a cambio puede tener a Suguru para él, aunque sea un momento que él promete hacer eterno.

Claro que ni el dulce ni el ácido duran para siempre.

No lo hacen porque el dulce es algo que se quiere consumir rápido, algo tan delicioso que lo comes en un parpadeo y cuando te das cuenta ya no hay más. 

No lo hacen porque el ácido es dañino, porque debe comerse en pedazos pequeños y si eso no se entiende cuando repares en ello será demasiado tarde y el ácido te habrá consumido a ti. 

Y se habrá consumido a si mismo.

Aún así, la combinación de ambos es de lo más interesante. Algo exótico, extraño para algunos, delicioso para quien se atreve a probar cosas nuevas, como ellos dos, que a pesar de las miradas de extrañeza y gestos amargos por parte de todo organismo viviente decidieron intentar algo, decidieron fundir lo meloso junto con lo acético y no podrían estar más agradecidos por eso, exprimiéndose el uno al otro, queriendo beber hasta la última gota del dulce que emana de los labios de Kōtarō, del ácido que se desborda por los poros de Daishō, y así es su amor.

Ambos están conscientes de lo que provocan pero ninguno piensa abandonar su puesto. Porque Bokuto es tan dulce que se deja consumir y Suguru es tan ácido que lo consume completamente, y está bien. 

Duele, quema, sube la glucosa, adormece la lengua y derrite el corazón, pero así es, y el mundo puede irse a la mierda, porque ellos están juntos, ellos se entregan completamente y no piensan detenerse, no hasta que sus alientos se extingan, no hasta que sus vidas, tan efímeras como las de cualquier mortal, se escapen entre los dedos del otro.

Mientras tanto se encogen de hombros, juntando sus labios para probarse y degustar su sabor favorito en los labiales ajenos, lamiendo con parsimonia el azúcar granulada y quemándose la garganta al beber el ácido hirviendo, juntando sus cuerpos como si de uno solo se tratara y mezclando sus almas en su propia y agridulce manera de amar.

Como un caramelo de limón.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot lleva en Wattpad desde hace más de un año, pero como al fin decidí intentar usar AO3, pensé que sería bueno pasar trabajos aquí también.
> 
> Este es de lejos mi escrito favorito de estos dos.


End file.
